For fabricating electronic devices, very often semiconductor chips, semiconductor dies, semiconductor substrates or semiconductor wafers are mounted onto carriers like, for example, leadframes. At present the only available highly conductive attach material for power semiconductor chips with high temperature cycling and high temperature storage reliability is the AuSn diffusion solder die attach. Here the die attach material is an AuSn alloy with an Au composition of roughly 80%. Therefore the AuSn solution is limited to a low solder layer thickness due to the high costs which usually leads to a challenging die attach process.